


Meeting for the First Time

by writewithurheart



Series: Everything's Better with Tommy Merlyn [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 1x18, Additional Scene, Gen, How they could have met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewithurheart/pseuds/writewithurheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during 1x18. Tommy spots an out-of-place blonde at the bar in Verdant and decides to talk to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting for the First Time

“Give me a shot of something strong.”

Tommy raises an eyebrow at the blonde at the end of the bar, mainly because she sounds remarkably sober for two in the morning, but also because she’s not dressed like the rest of the clubbers. She pushes rectangular glasses up her nose and her hair is pulled back in a neat ponytail. She looks like she’s dressed for work in a pink blouse with a neat black skirt. She almost looks like some guy’s sex fantasy.

“Another one!” She gestures to the guy behind the bar, her face still twisted from the sharp aftertaste of the shot. “Maybe make it a double. I can’t deal with stubborn billionaires without some alcohol in my system.”

Tommy raises his eyebrow at that statement, but steps forward. “It’s on the house, Mike.”

Mike nods and pours another shot for Tommy. The blonde turns to look at him before turning away to down her second shot. Tommy follows suit and Mike walks down the bar to tend to the other, dwindling customers.  

“So who’s got you downing shots like there’s no tomorrow?” Tommy asks with a charming smile.

She stares at him with wide blue eyes. “Wow...he’s right. You’re a charmer.”

He frowns at her and she turns bright red.

“Oh...oh wow. That sounded really creepy, didn’t it? I mean, we’ve never met or anything like that, which is weird considering how much time I spend around here. Not _here_ here, like in the club. It’s not really my scene, but it seems to suit you well. You’re good at the whole running a club thing, like really good. And I should probably just stop talking...right...now.” She forces a smile and then looks down the bar. “I think I need another shot.”

Tommy stares at her in utter shock for a moment before the laugh bubbles out and he can’t hold it in any longer. His head falls back in mirth until he can finally breathe again. He wipes a tear from his eye. “You are incredible, but it seems I’m at a disadvantage. You know who I am. I don’t even know your name.”

“Felicity. Smoak.” She holds out a brightly manicured hand. “I help Oliver with computer...stuff.”

He raises an eyebrow. “At two in the morning?”

“Is it really that late?” She glances around as if looking for a clock.

Tommy ignores the question. “I’d ask if you were sleeping together, but usually his partners drink before they sleep together.” He gestures to the empty glass in front of her.

She frowns at it, reminded of the reason she’s drinking. “Your friend is a stubborn idiot.”

He finds himself laughing again. Tommy reaches over the bar and grabs the nearest bottle of alcohol, which happens to be rum, and pours them both a shot. “I could have told you that. So what brings you here this late at night?”

 She squints at him, sizing him up before picking up the glass and twisting towards him. “Let’s just say I had a rough night.” Felicity downs the shot before she realizes what she just said. “Not rough as in rough sex. Definitely not. I did not have sex. At all. With anyone. In a pathetically long time, but you didn’t need to know that. Can you just pour me another one?” She slides the shot glass towards him on the bar, wishing the floor would just open up and swallow her whole.

“Okay...still doesn’t explain what Oliver did.” Tommy smiles at the blonde, finally getting used to the babbles. They’re actually really cute.

She sighs, glancing at him and then staring at the ceiling like it can give her answers. He just pours her another shot and she purses her lips at him. “Are you, Tommy Merlyn, trying to get me drunk so I’ll spill my guts to you?”

“Nope, Smoak. I’m just here to listen to you vent.”

Her head tilts to the side, bright lips still pressed together. Finally she gives in. “He yelled at me. And I mean, in the grand scheme of things, that’s not a big deal. I made a mistake and it...there was a heavy price.” Her eyes take on a far-way look. She shakes her head and knocks back the shot before continuing. “It was an understandable mistake. I’d like to see him do better without me. But no, he just goes all growly when things don’t go his way.”

His mouth falls open as the pieces suddenly click into place: why she’s here, what she does for Oliver, how her day was stressful. Everyone saw the video on the news. If she was trying to find that maniac, it’s no wonder her day was awful.

“I don’t know how you do it.” He finds himself staring. She’s so bright and happy. How did she get dragged into Oliver’s murder-spree?

She frowns at him, glass halfway to her lips. “Do what?”

Tommy swallows the question he wants to ask and pastes on his playboy smile. “Down all those shots and still seem sober. What’s your secret, Smoak?”

She drinks the shot in her hand slower, not asking for another one this time. “I grew up in Vegas. I learned a couple things growing up there: how to hold my liquor and how to count cards.”

“And suddenly you’re a lot more interesting.”

Felicity smiles mysteriously at him. “You don’t know the half of it.”

He watches her for a moment and then holds out his hand. “Give me your phone.”

“Why?” She scowls at him, eyes scanning him suspiciously.

“Stop worrying, Smoak. I’m not going to do anything horrible.” She reluctantly hands over her phone and Tommy punches in his number, adding a picture of himself for good measure. “Now if you ever need to vent about Oliver, you can just talk to me.”

She stares skeptically at the number as he hands her back the phone.

“Use it. Don’t use it. It doesn’t matter to me. I’m just here if you ever need to talk.” He leans back in his seat. “Even if it’s about what you guys do at night.”

She doesn’t look surprised that he knows. Instead she taps something into her phone and Tommy’s pocket buzzes. “And now you’ve got my number, Merlyn. Use it wisely.”

He grins, but her eyes are locked on to something behind him. Tommy twists and notices Oliver glancing around the club. He sighs.

“Looks like I’ve got to get back to work,” Felicity announces, hopping off the stool. “Nice meeting you, Tommy.”

He grins at her. “I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

Felicity rolls her eyes, but returns the grin. “If you keep giving me free booze, that’s pretty much guaranteed.”

Tommy’s still chuckling to himself as she disappears into the secret lair downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little something that popped into my head and I had to write it. Based (at least inspired by) the shot of Felicity's name on Tommy's phone. (linked here: http://geniewithwifi.tumblr.com/post/112692221138/beijingdoll-kittycat823-will-we-get-an and thanks to FrozenFlame for finding that photo!!!)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this story!


End file.
